


girl in the chair

by awespiring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May Knows, F/M, One Shot, Other, avengers: infinity war never happened bye, cute stuff, mj knows peter is spiderman, with the potential to become a multi chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespiring/pseuds/awespiring
Summary: Michelle really wants to be Peter’s guy in the chair... girl in the chair—whatever. She just wanted to help.orMJ finds out about Peter and is a little shit but also a super cool friend.





	girl in the chair

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a video on youtube that i can’t find the link to now, but it sparked an idea. this is just a quick story i wrote because i couldn’t get the idea out of my head. 
> 
> enjoy!

“I don’t know who he is, but I have my suspicions.”

 

Michelle Jones was smart, observant,  _practical_. She wasn’t going to admit that she thought Peter Parker was Spiderman. It sounded ridiculous, even coming from her. But she _knew_ —she had known for a while. It only took three separate occasions for her to confirm the theories and speculations she had going on in the mess of thoughts swirling in her brain.

 

The first tell was the Stark internship. He tensed up anytime someone brought it up and he never bothered to fight Flash when he made fun of him for it. Peter didn’t care because it was true, he didn’t need to prove it to anyone else. He didn’t care about scoring any points for the cool people team. Peter wasn’t like that. MJ also found it unbelievable that Tony Stark even needed interns with the amount of people he had working for him—and a fifteen year old at that, _sure_. Peter was never very good at lying, especially not to MJ. She could make him piss his pants with a look and she envied it.

 

But she did what Michelle Jones does best. She watches (or stalks, _whichever_ ).

 

The second time it happens, she’s almost sure that it’s him. It didn’t make sense how fast he disappeared in DC. He had been flaking a lot when it came to the decathlon team, so no one else seemed bothered by it—MJ tried to play the part. But, Ned was the _worst_ at keeping his composure. Worse than Peter. She forces him into the edge of the seat on the school bus, crowding him like prey.

 

“Where is he? _Huh_ , Ned?” She puffs her chest out, trying to make herself seem bigger, scarier.

 

“ _Whaaaat_?” Ned draws out in a high pitched squeak. “He isn’t here?”

 

“You two shared a room last night. How do you _not_ know where your best friend is? Is Parker off fighting bad guys or something?” She was only half-joking, hoping he would slip up.

 

MJ sees him pale, the sweat collecting on his forehead. He’s blinking profusely and it was enough proof for MJ.

 

“I’m just screwing with you, Leeds. _Jeez_.”

 

She absolutely was _not_ , in fact, screwing with him.

 

And when the masked superhero in blue and red spandex comes sprinting towards the monument, it was almost freakish timing—and when the hell had he relocated from Queens to DC? _Coincidently_ , the same weekend that Peter was here. But, it’s the voice that _really_ does it for her—nervous and squeaky, trying to be masked by some lame attempt at forced masculinity. MJ had heard it too many times to mistake it for someone else. Peter Parker was _fucking_ Spiderman.

 

The third time she sees the masked superhero, he isn’t masked, _oddly_ enough. Michelle didn’t want to ask about the dance and why Peter stormed out. She figured he was probably shitting himself at the fact that Liz _actually_ wanted to go with him. But, she was gone and things sucked for a while—but then they started turning around.

 

MJ got promoted to lead the decathlon team and that meant more than she cared to admit. She tried to play herself off as a girl who didn’t care about anything—she cared about _everything_. Though, all she cared about now was the fact that she was standing in front of Peter, half surprised that she was actually right about everything and half amused at the look on his face.

 

At least she had been right. Not that there was ever a time where she’d been wrong.

 

“Wha—What the hell are you doing here?!” Peter asks in panic, trying to strip himself of the spandex suit, like it was going to help her forget that she saw him in it but now he was almost naked, standing there in nothing but a pair of boxers.

 

She noted the fact that she hadn’t seen Peter shirtless until now—weird, but hot. _No_. **No** , stop that.

 

“You told me you needed the information we went over at the last few meetings and being the good friend and leader that I am,” MJ brings her hands to her chest, referring to herself, “I was going to drop them off for you—May let me in.”

 

“How do you know where I live?”

 

“ _Peter_... I live up the block. I see you walk here everyday.”

 

“Oh... _oh_.” His voice was small, he really didn’t know what to say other than ‘pleasedonttellanyoneimbeggingyou’ in one full breath.

 

“I knew.” Michelle says after an uncomfortable amount of silence and Peter finally, finally grabs for some sweatpants and a shirt.

 

“You knew? How?” He’s pulling the shirt over his head and then his hands are on his hips. MJ has to forcefully hold back the laugh that tries to escape. He looked like an upset toddler who had got caught doing something he should have.

 

“Let’s see—you’re _always_ acting weird, you’re never at school, you work for Tony _freaking_ Stark—and oh, this is the best one,” She’s counting on her fingers all the reasons why and Peter looks sick to his stomach, “you’re gone the same weekend that Spiderman shows up in DC—where you just so happened to be... you screwed _yourself_ over on that one. Honestly, with as smart as half those dinguses on the team are, they’re pretty stupid for not figuring it out sooner. You’re _terrible_ at hiding things.”

 

“I am not.” It was a feeble attempt at a comeback, but she’ll take it.

 

“That was really all you got from that?”

 

“Ned found out a few months ago...May found out like, _literally_ last week.”

 

“ _Hot_ Aunt May?” MJ jokes, bumping shoulders with Peter. “Did she freak out? Is she mad?”

 

“Dude, _gross_.” Peter makes an obvious face of disgust and looks in the direction of his door. “And _yes_...to both questions.”

 

“She is very, _very_ mad.” She hears May shout from across the apartment and Peter shoves his face into his hands. MJ snorts and shoves the study guide into Peter’s lap.

 

As weird as it felt, Michelle _wanted_ to help him. Peter was her friend and she didn’t have many of them. Plus, she was a lot smarter than him, but she would never tell him that.

 

“Look, it’s cool. You want to keep the whole mystique of Spiderman alive. I think you’re being reckless about some stuff—like _this_ ,” MJ is motioning to the fact that not even five minutes ago, he was crawling upside down on his ceiling into his room, in broad daylight, “but I want to help.”

 

“ _Help_?”

 

“I could be your guy in the chair.”

 

Peter shrugs and shakes his head. Nevermind.

 

“Ned kind of took that position already.”

 

MJ perks up suddenly, “Or your girl in the chair— _wait_ no, that’s sexist. Look, _whatever_ —I just want to help. My house is usually empty most weekdays so we could meet there, find bad guys for you to beat up—or whatever you do while you’re Spiderman, then eat food and hang out like a team...or whatever..”

 

“You sound way too excited about something I haven’t even said yes about. You don’t even like me and Ned that much.”

 

“Yes...I do. You guys are losers, but you’re still cool to hang out with. I don’t have a bunch of friends—that’s mostly my choice, but still. Look, it’s cool if you don’t want to. I’ll keep your stupid secret.” MJ slumps slightly, not wanting Peter to notice that small disappointment she was trying to cover up.

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yes, you can be my guy in the chair— _wait_ , girl in the chair...just, you’re the other person in the chair. You can help out, that’s what I’m trying to say.” Peter finally manages to spit out after a few failed attempts.

 

“ _Hell yeah_.” There’s a smug smile on MJ’s face that worries Peter to his core.

 

What the hell did he just get himself into?

 

 

 


End file.
